Mozart Young Ones
Mozart was an utterly rebellious wolf, she was completely careless and does not take the consequences of her actions seriously. She did what she wanted, when she wanted and how she wanted, no matter what the consequences were. In addition to her extremely rebellious aura Mozart is also quite an ambitious female. She would take the alpha position the moment she saw the opportunity, no matter what consequence. Above all, Mozart was quite loving with her pups. She caressed them with affection and care and defended them with anything she had. Her pups were the only organisms to which Mozart ever bothered to display affection. Young Ones Mozart (YF001) was born in the Young Ones Pack on April 20, 2008. Her parents were Hambone and Shatter, the dominant pair at the time. She had four litter mates called Einstein, Beethoven, Shakespeare and Big Will. Sadly, Beethoven died at a young age, and so did Einstein, though some time later. They grew up quite quickly and they started watching the adults hunt, later learning the art of hunting from their observations. At the time Hambone lost dominance to Mozart's uncle, Youssarian, who had been the alpha male before. When Mozart was a fully grown adult she started babysitting here mother's pups and had a subordinate role besides her brothers. Next mating season a loner called Stinker trespassed into their territory and Mozart mated with him, but in summer she aborted her litter not wanting to be kicked out. In winter, the pack split in two halves, one led by Shatter and Big Will and the other by Youssarian and Mozart. A roving male called Fenix appeared and managed to mate with her until Youssarian and the other males chased him off. Later Mozart and her mother Shatter were both pregnant. Shatter gave birth first and then Mozart gave birth to Phoenix, Drew and Shade. Shatter killed Shade and Mozart was evicted from her pack, but re-joined when Shatter temporarily disappeared. She took dominance but it didn't take long until Shatter returned and she was evicted again. Fortunately for Mozart, Shatter succumbed to a fatal illness. Without Shatter she was easily accepted back into the group. After a few weeks Timber challenged Youssarian. Youssarian ran off and was followed by several pack members, including Mozart. She took dominance of the splinter group beside her uncle Yossarian until a female called Frost joined and ousted Mozart. After a month they rencoutered and Mozart got back to her subordinate role, Frost remaining as the alpha female next to Youssarian. In winter, a group of roving males that consisted of Flash, Dasher and Homestar Runner stalked the Young Ones; The resident males chased them off but it wasn't enough. She had an encounter with Flash who mated with her and then Dasher. After doing this she received a punishment by Frost. Later on, almost all the females fell to the rovers, so the resident males had to do something: they chased off Dasher after he mated with Rocket Dog and killed him. Later Mozart mated with Flash a few times despite her being attacked by Frost for doing that. A week later Youssarian and the rest of the males went on patrol and Homestar Runner visited their den where Snow and Mozart were resting; he mated with Snow. This was the first time Snow mated with a rover, breaking the rules. After being chased off, he found Mozart and mated with her several times. In spring, all the females gave birth. Swift Kill was first but she aborted her litter, then Rocket Dog gave birth to two pups but Mozart killed them to protect her own litter. Mozart gave birth to six pups called Petal, YF031, Daisy, YM030, Canis and Lupus. Sadly, YF031 and YM030 were killed by the pregnant dominant female Frost. Mozart was kicked out of the pack, and she had no chance of rejoining during frost's pregnancy so she tried to survive on scraps and small animals. After a few days, the casanova Homestar Runner visited Snow and the pups but when Youssarian returned he was chased away. Homestar then found Mozart and stayed with her in a burrow during a storm. The following morning he headed back to his pack, the Commandos, and Mozart, not willing to be left alone, followed him. She had a chance of joining the Commandos smelling like Homestar Runner but the Commandos went into battle with the Whiskers and Homestar Runner went to fight with his pack, so she ran off. After several days, she died of starvation. To this day, her blood line still runs through the Young Ones. Litters: Fathered by Fenix *First Litter: Drew, Phoenix and Shade. Fathered by Flash or Homestar Runner *Second Litter: Petal, Daisy, Canis, Lupus, YM030 and YF031. Family: Mother: Shatter Father: Hambone Sisters: None Brothers: Shakespeare, Big Will, Einstein, Beethoven. Family Tree Category:Biographies Category:Female Wolves Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Females Category:Young Ones Wolves Category:Deceased Wolves Category:Former Role Play Characters